


A Model PA

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Ring, Come Marking, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Office Sex, Office Slut Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Oral Sex, Ring gag, Vibrator, spreader bar, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Merlin had to admit, Eggsy was turning out to be the best PA he’s ever had. The young man makes his workday much more enjoyable.Kinktober 2020 Day 3 - Office Sex
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	A Model PA

“You have my thanks for sending Eggsy over Harry, he’s been a model PA so far,” Merlin thanked his friend from his place in the CEO office of Kingsman International. Merlin leaned back in his chair and twisted the cord of his office landline around his finger as Harry accepted his thanks and raved a bit more about the skills Eggsy has perfected while working in his department and how he just knew Eggsy would fit in well with Merlin. 

“I have high hopes for Eggsy, yes okay… I’ll see you tomorrow night for dinner. Yes, alright I will pass it on… Good-bye Harry.” Merlin replied before hanging up the phone.

“Harry says hello… With the way, he was raving about you and your skills. I have to wonder, is this what you did as his PA or am I special?” Merlin mused as he turned his chair to look at the corner of his office where Eggsy was located. Merlin stood from his chair and walked over, his dress pants tenting at the sight of the younger man. Eggsy made a muffled noise in reply and Merlin wet his lips in thought.

“No, I think if you did this with Harry then he would never have sent you to me. I’m flattered,” Merlin mused as he knelt before shoving two of his fingers deep into Eggsy’s exposed and cum-dripping hole. Merlin hummed as he twisted and curled his fingers inside of Eggsy as the younger man gave muffled moans and twitched in the spreader bars that were keeping him in the position Merlin had put him in that morning. 

Eggsy’s mouth was being kept wide by a silver metal ring gag that was sized to fit the girth of Merlin’s cock. Eggsy’s hands were limp from where his wrists were cuffed together above his head to the wall he was leaning against while a spreader bar was cuffed to his ankles, forcing his legs apart. 

Merlin caressed Eggsy’s shaft, double-checking the cock ring that he had fastened around the base of the younger man’s cock to stop him from coming without permission. Merlin pressed the small bullet vibe that was taped against the crown of Eggsy’s erection firmly and smirked at the way Eggsy whined and wiggled in his bonds as the vibrator and cock ring worked opposite each other bringing and stopping his orgasm respectively. 

“I will admit that I have lost track of how many times I have come inside of you today Eggsy, but it must be quite the high number considering how sloppy your hole is right now,” Merlin commented as he watched rivers of thick white cum trail out of Eggsy’s slight gaping hole with each movement of his fingers. 

Eggsy shook his head slightly, blinking lazily at his boss as Merlin withdrew his now cum-coated fingers. Merlin studied Eggsy’s exhausted form, he ached to be back inside of the younger man’s messy hole, but they had a few more hours of the workday left and Eggsy knew exactly what he had signed up for when becoming Merlin’s PA.

“I’ll take good care of you when the day is over Eggsy like I always do” Merlin promised as he stood while unzipping his dress pants until his cock was standing erect from his open fly. Eggsy nodded his agreement as he lifted his face as Merlin planted his feet on either side of Eggsy’s thighs and dragged the wet tip of his cock over Eggsy’s cheek. 

Eggsy stuck his tongue out of the ring gag and urged Merlin on with his lust-filled eyes. Merlin chuckled at Eggsy’s eagerness even after a long day of taking whatever Merlin gave him. Merlin gripped Eggsy’s short hair and tugged his head forward while jerking his hips forward. Merlin moaned in bliss as his cock slotted into Eggsy’s held open mouth and started thrusting in and out as the younger man moaned and swallowed around the older man’s cock. 

Merlin used Eggsy’s mouth at his leisure, just thrusting in and out of Eggsy’s warm, wet mouth as his orgasm mounted almost lazily. A few minutes later of Merlin’s office filled with wet noises and the sound of Merlin’s balls slapping against Eggsy’s chin with each forward thrusts. 

Merlin tossed his head back with a long moan as he stilled once his cock was buried inside of Eggsy’s mouth, cock throbbing on the younger man’s tongue. Merlin held Eggsy’s head in place, knowing he didn’t need to but he did it anyway as his balls drew up and he came. Eggsy’s sputtered around the rush of hot cum that flooded his mouth before swallowing rapidly even as cum dripped down his chin. 

Merlin pulled out of Eggsy’s mouth with a content noise as he tucked his spent cock away and zipped his dress pants back up, not looking like he had just fucked Eggsy’s mouth until he had come. Eggsy’s on the other hand somehow looked even more wrecked if that was possible all thanks to Merlin’s cum that was still oozing from Eggsy’s forced open mouth. Merlin stroked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair a few times before turning on his heel and heading back to his desk to finish up his work so he could take Eggsy’s home and pamper him the way he deserved for being such a good PA.


End file.
